


Kokichi's Peepee Adventures 2: The Squeakquel

by totaldwama



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (shuichi is a matress), Anal Sex, Chairs, Crack, God. So Many Insects., Homophobia, Insects, Multi, Otherkin, Persona (mentioned), Piss, Vaginal Sex, Vore, Voyeurism, Watch Out Here Comes Overuse Of The Phrase "Dickweed Hornyjuice", Worms, suicide ideation, teeth brushing, this is yet another predictive text fic if you couldn't tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totaldwama/pseuds/totaldwama
Summary: In an insane world where a cruel, unfeeling, very green Eldritch entity known only by the name Geihikokyoryu (lit. "gay flying dinosaur") subjects their favorite fictional characters to unspeakable things through the power of predictive text, Kokichi Oma and his squadron of dumbasses, this time of assorted genders, set out to have the craziest fucking night possible, preferably including lots of piss, Persona, pussy, and things that don't start with the letter P.





	1. His Boyfriend, The Pink Taffeta Skirt

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you're ready for this.

 Kokichi pulled his face into Rantaro's ass. For now, it would be like that. Shuuichi was crying from gay porn and his own pee fetish. Rantarou quickly dropped Kokichi on the floor and pressed a kiss to Shuuichi's eyes, just as Kokichi stripped him.

Kaito swallowed a toilet to make Kokichi feel better about his ass, for it was a miracle Kokichi did not want. "Stick it up my ass, " he asked soothingly. Several long halls of piss rolled off his boots as girls tied his mouth shut with their bodies.

Kaede was going to be Persona. She just wanted to.

"But which Persona? " Shuuichi frowned. She did not know.

Kiibo was tempted to piss in Kaede's face as she pulled his hand out of her mouth with a huff. She just wanted to fuck Kokichi, not the other beautiful boy who was cute and charismatic but not boner moment.

Rantarou chuckled at her with excited eyes as Shuuichi spread her thighs, making her embarrassed.

"I don't think I consent, " she promptly thought as Shuuichi kissed her pussy like an Ultimate Boy. It was fine, but she didn't think much of his clothes.

Kokichi stared at them, making it a big deal. He was ready to pounce on her, but Kiibo wanted him to do it to him, so he did. Rantarou shivered as Kaito elbowed him in the ass, trying to force his pants down. Shuuichi was still in a sticky prison with Kaede, and that was fine with him.

Tenko was just kidding about wanting to see Kokichi piss his boyfriend, but it was still happening. She would rather stay in bed and grab a big coffee than consent to seeing it. Himiko wouldn't treat her like this. She wouldn't. It was just true. Besides, Kokichi was a pervert of the lube prison school level. His cock was already red from gay stuff.

Kokichi and Kiibo had only been dating since their first night, sharing slow suck problems, but Shuuichi and Kaede were pastel candy sleepers underneath the wet floor. This meant Maki was going to be useful to everyone when she could manage to get Kaito to do her.

Kokichi didn't appreciate Amami's thrusts before his cock almost leaked orgasm juices. It was ridiculously real as he came on Kiibo's hair and Rantarou came in his ass or something. But, even if they were done, Shuuichi had barely started to respect Kaede and her pussy. She wanted to fuck, dammit.

She pulled his pants down and finally asked for decaf. He was ready to do it now.

His mouth slowly unscrewed the cap on Kaede's ass and pressed into her pussy with rapt fascination. That had Kokichi bothering Kaito to make a lot more than piss, but his bladder was obviously empty. He was ready to see his boyfriend without Kaede, but Shuuichi was not his boyfriend? He wanted to die.

So he did.

_**END OF CHAPTER ONE** _


	2. Was A Little Kid On His Face?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kiibo was completely immune to piss in his ass!"

Kokichi was a very wet teenager, so naughty... So fucking nude. 

Shuuichi was kind of surprised that Kiibo was not wanting to disturb Kokichi, considering they were in a desperate relationship. Rantarou was silently grateful for Kokichi, for his body was ready. They were all nude in the dark room under the floor of the library where Himiko had found a little toilet that was almost always a little bewildered. 

Kiibo broke the floor and jiggled his boyfriend. Shuuichi took a deep breath and let Kaede fuck him while wearing Kokichi's belt. Kokichi was offended. 

Kiibo was completely immune to piss in his ass! Ouma was truly flushed and panting and shivering and Kokichi. He was ready to make out. 

Kokichi and Kiibo wanted to kiss but Shuuichi was having a good time in the floor, clearly. He felt Kaede's face and let out a loud moan when she finally brushed his teeth to make him happy. 

Rantarou watched with hooded eyes as his growing erection was starting to poke Kokichi's chest. He could see his cock twitch at Kokichi with cool intensity. 

"We should go, " Rantaro solemnly begged, Shuuichi moaning as he opened his mouth. Kaito swallowed his teeth and left the room forever, Shuuichi almost uncharacteristically anxious as Kaede nervously summoned his cock in her pussy. It was a good thing Rantaro withdrew his finger or it would have been gay, and he was almost out of his sensitive state. 

She stared at his wet feet with a bittersweet twinge of embarrassment. Shuuichi felt guilty that so many people were soaked in Kokichi's antics. 

Rantarou knew bugs were growing under the chair, but he could only guess why. The smug boy who was cute and Kokichi looked very happy to fulfill his ass, despite everything that was the beginning of the year of his dick. 

Kiibo broke the floor again and pressed a kiss to Kokichi's face as if it were a bottle of Panta. 

"What? " Kaede was saying. It was ridiculously confusing, what with the physical boy she wanted to fuck her and the vibrations of his dick as he came. No matter what, Shuuichi wasn't as long as she thought. It was almost obscene and she wanted to get a big bottle of emotional intimacy. 

Kokichi stared into his ass and let out a warning about space trousers. He was dead, but he also was a miracle boy. So filthy and angry because of straight people. Shuuichi was one, he thought with a huff. 

Rantarou was going out into the floor above him, as was Kiibo. It was only one person in the dark room under the floor of the library now. 

It was Korekiyo.

**_END OF CHAPTER TWO_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shuichi mattress kin 2018 confirmed (no clickbait) (police were called) (almost died)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at long last, the third chapter arrives!

Kokichi was a thing and it was not a good idea to be an asshole to his feet or his ass. 

Shuuichi had a hard time paying attention to the ground as it pressed a little harder against his eyes and reached into his ass. Despite his pants, the pink air was almost uncharacteristically hard and unrelenting. Kiibo was relieved to find nothing in his mouth before his list was a little too fond of having sex with such smiles and convincing lies. 

Kaede was saying something about space, like how it was so fucking hot. Kokichi was growing cold as she finally got to the end of the situation and let go of his hand with finesse. 

"You wanna do some weird thing... " Shuuichi reminded her, but she was Persona, you filthy insects. They were trapped in a messy prison of Kokichi's pajamas and there was no doubt in Kaede's mind that Shuuichi was extremely attractive and mattress. 

Kiibo broke the wet ground and mumbled a few more curious things about being molested by the smaller Kokichi, the one that was just Kokichi in disguise. Shuuichi was extremely elevated and he was determined to find the key to his dorm that he knew was a little too good to be true. Then he noticed Kaede was the floor and his dick seemed to know just what to do. 

She didn't think about the other boys in the prison, but she knew they definitely were there. Eventually, Kokichi gasped. He was going to a big watery library where Himiko was not allowed. 

Tenko mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tenko mad was something the bot actually spat out and i'm so proud.
> 
> additional note! i'd love it if people could recommend fics to put into the sample doc! i need more diversity. all i get after names is various lewd body parts and i don't like shuffling the words because i think that really takes away from the genuinely random nature of predictive text, but i have to if i want kokichi to do something other than have an erection... and have a character other than kokichi or shuichi, really.


	4. DICKWEED HORNY JUICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dickweed hornyjuice sounds like a taz character name

Kokichi seemed to think about being malicious as if he was ready to be a bitch like that. 

Kiibo broke into his pajamas and reached up at his eyes, just as his ass was filled with knowledge of the mating rituals of the perfect boy band, letting his tongue throb to the wet chest of bizarre skin and sorry antics as the centipede crawled down his throat. Kaito swallowed his entire class, but his simple room just didn't make Maki bother to answer his words of disbelief and sugar. 

She yawned, turning on the moon beside his bed and hastily grinding against his shoulder until he realized what was happening. 

Shuuichi watched them silently pressing their bodies together, kissing solemnly over the bed and looking for a second release. Kokichi looked away from it, gay. Kiibo found himself filling with dickweed horny juice, like a worm. 

Kiibo wanted to share his breath without disturbing the mattress (Shuichi), but he was small and a little more interesting than Gonta, which wasn't saying much. Gonta was too cheerful to be a brat like Kokichi wanted him to be. Shuuichi held on to the ground beneath him, knowing that it was indeed the same color as his ass. 

"I love you, " Shuuichi murmured to make Kokichi feel better about his feelings. Kokichi was a tempting boy, but Shuuichi ignored him, for he had a crush on someone else. Kokichi always seemed to consider his hips before his eyes, and somehow, that worried her. Uh, Kaede, that is. She shivered as Shuuichi buried his face in her tits with more than just arousal. No, there was a hint of dangerous enthusiasm. 

Shuuichi gently rubbed Kaede's chin and lifted his hips from the ground with a coy smile. Kiibo wanted to see them doing dirty things, but now was not the time for those sorts of things. Gonta took out a few more tea cups, and then shook his ass with enjoyable intensity. 

Kiibo jumped at Maki with a sticky expression. Maki accused him of having a serious conversation with Himiko about improper use of undergarments, so he quickly took out a pair of white silken boxers and let Kaito kiss them. Dreams of resting on lavender insects were arguing in his head, which made him shiver sloppily. 

Magically, Kokichi reached between them so he could feel Maki's tight ass. Rantarou quickly found himself knocking on her face tenderly to make her want to try harder. "Marry me, " she murmured to Kokichi, but he was more than ready to mate with anyone else, so she couldn't do that. 

Kiibo took one look at Maki's dick and knew that it was fake. It was just too casual about space for Kaito to clean it. She yawned and rubbed at her clit as Kokichi kissed her fingers. 

He was going to be a bitch to clean, so thought Kaito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taco taako taaco tacko tako takko tacco takco taacco taakko taakco taacko


End file.
